Saga: Amores de Biblioteca 1
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Relatos cortos acerca de esos amores que son fugaces y permanecen en nuestra memoria, en nuestra piel... One-Shot: El caso de Yukina&Kisa. De la saga "Amores de Biblioteca"


**¡H**ola gente bonita y sensual!

Mis musas están de buenas últimamente y he tenido una racha de imaginación cabrona. Así que les traigo, ante ustedes bello público, mi segundo proyecto que constará de cuatro capítulos, uno por cada bella y sensual pareja de Sekaiichi y espero les agrade o al menos, se vayan con un buen sabor de boca. A comparación de mi primer escrito, estas historias serán más cortas.

Bien... ¡Comencemos!

**Advertencias:** Palabras inapropiadas, palabras subidas de tono. Algo de drama y cursilerías. Leer bajo su propia precaución.  
**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la sensual Nakamura y compañía y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**Amores de biblioteca**

**.**

_Yukina&Kisa_

Nada como un viaje a Sapporo, Hokkaido… relajarse, disfrutar ¡divertirse! Claro que todo esto no entraba en los planes de Kisa Shouta de veintiséis años de edad. Llevaba más de un año en edición de mangas shojo, está era la primera vez que le daban a cargo a una mangaka veterana; ella vivía en Sapporo, y para su primer encuentro la visitaría en una de las cafeterías de ahí, ya saben, un poco de cortesía de Marukawa y tenía los gastos pagados por parte de la empresa.

Estaba nervioso, lo reconocía, el tren bala estaba por llegar a su destino y aún pensaba si era buena idea que le dieran tal responsabilidad a él; es un poco pesimista en cuanto a sus capacidades, y aunque ponía todo su empeño, a veces, por circunstancias ajenas a él, todo ese esfuerzo no se veía reflejado. El tren disminuía su velocidad hasta reducirla a cero y fue cuando se percató que ya había llegado a la estación. Trató de serenarse un poco y darse palabras de aliento, se frotó ligeramente sus mejillas rosadas y respiró. Al bajar de su transporte, se sentó en una banca cercana y se dispuso a contactar con la autora.

—Sayuri-san, habla Kisa de Marukawa Shoten. —Saludó con cortesía, implementando claro, un tono un tanto chillante, sólo era para implementar una firma personal.

—_Ah Kisa-san, me da gusto saber de usted ¿Llegó con bien a Sapporo?_

—Si Sayuri-san, acabó de arribar a su ciudad natal… —Dio unos cuantos segundos para recibir una respuesta de eso, sin embargo, le ganó la ansiedad y decidió continuar—y bien ¿En qué lugar le parece bien que nos reunamos?

—_Disculpe por no poder ir por usted hasta la estación, pero como le mencioné antes tengo una junta en unos breves minutos…_ —se escuchaba un tanto afligida y eso a Shouta lo conmovió un poco, así que internamente se sentenció a acatar cualquier petición que ella tuviera. _—¿Le parece si nos vemos en una cafetería que está cerca del centro? Se llama "9 gramos" ¡Es un lugar donde sirven un té de Oolong realmente delicioso!_

—Claro que sí, me encanta el té de Oolong—Mentía, bueno, a medias, no le encantaba el té de Oolong o cualquier otro té, lo suyo era más el alcohol, pero tampoco le desagradaba. —¿Entonces la veo allá a las cinco?

—_Kisa-san, es todo un caballero. Si fuera diez años más joven, no dude en que le cazaría._

—Y no dude usted que yo la cortejaría con más confianza—Eso sí era una mentira completamente, ya que desde que tiene uso de razón, le han gustado los hombres… y si eran hombres con una cara hermosa, bueno, ellos eran su debilidad. Babeó un poco y se recompuso al escuchar su nombre tras el teléfono unas dos veces—Lo siento, entonces la veo ahí… si… si… adiós.

Al colgar dio un respiro largo… no le molestaba "coquetear con mujeres" pues sabía que debía de hacerse de artimañas para tener una buena relación con estas, o al menos eso le habían comentado algunos superiores, el problema de su suspiro es que al recordar que le gustan los hombres recordó que tenía unos ¿Dos meses? sin algo de sexo furtivo, pues el trabajo lo consumía a ese grado. Caminó hasta tomar un taxi que lo llevará al centro, buscó un rato preguntando donde estaba el café, después de algunos minutos encontró el establecimiento.

—Apenas son las dos y media—Se quejó a checar el reloj de su celular. —Será mejor dar primero una vuelta para matar el tiempo.

Paseo un poco en los alrededores viendo aparadores, observando productos y degustando su vista con la variedad de individuos masculinos que merodeaban cerca suyo; sus manos sudaban y comenzaba a sudar, parecía un adicto en plena fase de un síndrome de abstinencia, claro, su "droga" eran los hombres… y el no estar en una cama con uno realizando sexo duro le pesaba en el alma. Decidió despejarse de esos pensamientos mientras estuviera ahí, ya habría tiempo para eso al volver a casa.

Caminó hasta llegar a una biblioteca para internarse en ella, al fin y al cabo, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer y decidió ir a leer un rato. Se regocijó con tal lugar tan majestuoso con libreros altos, candelabros sencillos pero elegantes y una amplia sala para recostarse o sentarse según el tipo de lector. Nunca fue un tipo que leyera mucho, ni siquiera en su época de escuela, pero disfrutaba al hacerlo. Al pasear por la sección de poesía, se encontró a una horda de hombres, pero no eran de su estilo, así que simplemente pasó de ellos. Se disponía a irse cuando sintió una mano rodear su delicada muñeca.

—¿A dónde vas preciosidad? —Susurró por lo bajo un tipo de cabello algo largo y de color naranja, sus ojos negros no inspiraron mucha confianza a Kisa.

—Creo que eso a ti no te importa, así que si me devuelves mi mano te lo agradecería mucho— No le agradaba mucho cuando comenzaban a decirle motes femeninos como 'lindura' o 'preciosidad'… mucho tuvo que soportar al ir a la secundaria.

—Oye, oye… uno que intenta ser amable de vez en cuando… ¿Por qué no sales con nosotros en lugar de…?

—Yo no salgo con mocosos como tú…

—¿Qué dijiste? No alcanzo a escucharte—Dijo con sorna aquel hombre quien aún lo tenía aprisionado con su mano.

—Dije que me repugna las personas como tú. —Susurró desafiantemente Shouta con aquella mirada felina que tanto lo caracteriza en momentos de éxtasis. Su cuerpo segregó demasiadas sustancias químicas que, algunas veces lo ponía en enredos colosales…

—¿A quién llamas repugnante idiota?

Si, a un enredo como estos. Encogió un poco su menudo cuerpo para atrasar el puño que se dirigía directamente a su cara…más nunca llegó el golpe puesto que una mano detenía con fuerza aquel impacto. Viró su cara para observar al dueño de esa mano fuerte 'y deliciosa' que lo había ayudado, se sorprendió al ver un joven castaño, alto en estatura con uniforme escolar sonreír cortésmente… contempló su cabello algo corto color miel y como un flequillo travieso paraba en su frente, sus largas pestañas, sus ojos grades, color café claro y alargados, sus orejas del tamaño perfecto siendo adornada una de ellas con un pearcing, esa nariz griega perfecta, los hoyuelos que se formaban alrededor de su sonrisa…

Simplemente, le robó el aliento.

A pesar de su obvia corta edad, y de que aún no maduraba del todo, a Kisa le robó muchos pensamientos pecaminosos en unos breves instantes; ese hombre cumplía con la mayoría de los gustos físicos de él.

Oh si, lo quería, esa noche, en su cama…

Haciéndole…

—¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso de mierda?

—Lo siento señores, pero la violencia en los sitios públicos se considera alteración del orden, y de no ser que se retiren, me veré obligado a llamar a la policía…

Al parecer, esa advertencia bastó para que tomaran sus cosas y huyeran lo más pronto posible, quizá ya tenían antecedentes. Kisa se quedó pasmado ante la varonil voz que poseía él, y repetía en su mente esa voz, pero con otras palabras.

'_Oh Kisa-san…_' '_Eres tan estrecho_' '_Quiero que grites…_'

Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha de agua traída desde el océano pacífico.

El castaño se quedó vigilando que los malechores se hubieran ido tal y como él se los pidió. Al ver que ya no regresarían volteó a ver al jovencito que había protegido. De estatura baja, delgado, y con esos rasgos neonatales claramente para ése joven, Shouta era un estudiante de secundaria al cual, como superior, tenía que defender.

—Siento haberme metido, —Dijo dulcemente el castaño mientras mostraba una sonrisa aún mejor que la primera—Debes de ver bien por donde vas pequeño, existe la gente mala en el mundo y no siempre habrá cerca gente buena para que te auxilie.

—¿Eh? — Esas palabras como gente buena y mala sólo se explicaban a niños de primaria y él era ya todo un hombre—¡Yo ya no soy un niño, idiota! —Sintió unos dedos pasearse por su cabellera negra y se estremeció hasta la médula.

—Claro que ya no eres un niño, pero no por eso te expongas ¿está bien? —Cerró sus ojos para terminar su discurso como "_buen hermano mayor_" —Cuídate mucho.

Y así como llegó, desapareció aquel joven que lo había ayudado. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle cómo se llamaba, que edad tenía… aunque evidentemente era menor de edad al ver su uniforme de escuela. Lo había cautivado su hermosura, estaba seguro que las tres gracias lo dotaron de tan espectacular cara y cuerpo. Observó su espalada ancha a lo lejos y sintió que el mundo se detuvo, sus ojos brillaban y un sonrojo se apoderó de su cara. Una vibración que provenía desde su bolsillo trasero lo alarmó un poco.

—_Kisa-san, habla Sayuri-san_— Era la mangaka, percibía un tono alegre. —_Recién terminó la junta y no creo demorarme en llegar al café que quedamos ¿Usted ya se encuentra ahí?_

—Si Sayuri-san, estoy en una biblioteca cercana, pero voy para allá.

—_Perfecto, lo veo en quince minutos._

Él no contestó nada y comprendió que colgó al escuchar un incesante tono que provenía de la otra línea. Aun se había quedado pensando en aquel muchacho que lo había auxiliado, aún sentía ese latir desbocado que provenía de su corazón y sus mejillas ardiendo. Sabía que un hombre como él, sólo se encontraban cada milenio.

***::*::*::***

—Kisa-san, —La sonrisa de Yukina estaba en su máximo esplendor. — Hoy te ves muy jovial…—Se lo comía con la mirada al observar sus pantalones entubados oscuros, traía puesta una camisa verde militar abierta y debajo de ésta una playera negra. Sus tenis estaban protegidos por unas botas tipo militar.

—¡Cállate idiota! Sabes que soy un traga años—Masculló malhumorado el azabache al ver lo radiante que podía llegar a ser su novio. Aunque un color carmín aparecía lentamente en sus pómulos.

—Eso lo sé Kisa-san, y en parte me da nostalgia…

—¿Qué dijste? No te escuché nada…

—No es nada. —Su mirada se clavó en un punto indeterminado y prosiguió—En éste momento me recuerdas a una persona Kisa-san...

—¿A quién? —Inquirió rápidamente al sentir cariño en ésas palabras. Lo último que le faltaba era que recordara a una exnovia o algo similar.

—A un chico que salvé de unos delincuentes hace años. Era muy parecido a ti, sólo que él iba en secundaria…

—Menos mal… —Soltó Shouta un suspiro de alivio—creí que se trataba de una expareja tuya—Al procesar la confesión de temor que había hecho, se vio violentamente agarrado de su muñeca.

—Eh… —La cara de satisfacción que tenía Kou y que podía percibir Kisa gracias a la escasa luz de la calle le producía excitación al azabache—Entonces me quieres decir que estabas celoso…

—¡Po-por supuesto que no idiota! —Se defendió un con una respuesta defensiva y prosiguió a agachar la mirada hacia sus manos juntas.

—Creo que no debes de preocuparte Kisa-san.— Susurró Yukina mientras que con su mano disponible, enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera que tanto amaba. —Sabes perfectamente que al único que amo es a ti…

Kisa pudo jurar en sus adentros que ese tacto ya lo había percibido antes, más no recordaba de donde… poco a poco sintió como unos labios invadían los suyos y decidió dejar de pensar en ese 'otro' que tenía en sus pensamientos para dar paso al único que podía decir que amaba.

Por qué Yukina era el dueño de la mayoría de sus primeras veces: su primer amor, su primera experiencia donde el sexo y el amor se mezclaban, su ansiedad por saber más de él, su obsesión por verlo día a día, su nerviosismo al conocerle. La primera persona que logró derribar la muralla que tenía alrededor de él mismo.

—Te amo, Kisa-san.

Definitivamente, era su melancolía y sus ganas. Se embriagó con aquel aroma a madera que flotaba en el aire y sabía que era provenía del castaño.

—Y-yo también… idiota.

Esa imagen de perfección que había atribuido al chico que lo ayudó aquella vez, ahora pertenecía a alguien más.

Kou llenaba ese imaginario que tenía.

Por qué Yukina era su todo ahora.

.

.

_"Sólo el amor hace condescender el goce al deseo" **- Jacques Lacan.**_

.

.

_***::*::*::***_

_**Aclaraciones:**  
***Rasgos neonatales: **Son estos rasgos faciales que tenemos desde que somos bebés, como los ojos grandes, el tamaño de la nariz._

* * *

__**Y** bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malo, repugnante, bueno, excelente? Se aceptan gustosamente chocolates, reclamaciones, mentadas de madre, premios nobel, jitomatazos y demás.

El siguiente relato lo protagonizarán... -se escuchan redoblar tambores- Así es, mi pareja predilecta en todos los confines de la galaxia Kirishima&Yokozawa. Aclaro que éste relato ya lo he subido a MundoYaoi bajo mi pseudónimo de ahí PoetaEbria.

Nos leemos luego.

_Cadiie Mustang_


End file.
